


О признаниях и тарелках

by Kroshka



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то моет посуду, а кто-то - признается в любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О признаниях и тарелках

— Зоро, — Санджи моет тарелки и передает Зоро по одной. Тот небрежно вытирает их полотенцем и отправляет в шкаф. Чертова семейная идиллия, как они докатились до такого? — Зоро. Зоро. Зоро.  
— Эй, может, хватит уже каждый раз называть меня по имени? — взрывается Зоро. А Санджи просто нравится его имя на языке: обрывистое, резкое, упрямое, точно как его хозяин. Еще десять тарелок. Пять. Две. На последней он снова повторяет:   
— Зоро.  
— Я же просил…  
— Зоро, — обрывает его Санджи. — Давай потрахаемся.   
Оно того стоило. Никогда прежде он не видел на лице Зоро столько эмоций. Санджи было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно.  
— Тупой эро-кок, у тебя последние мозги поехали от недотраха, — выдает, наконец, Зоро. — Иди со своей рукой позабавься, а меня в это не впутывай.   
— Зоро, я тебя люблю, — если план А не сработал, значит, пора идти ва-банк.  
— Что? — Зоро смотрит на него как-то странно, и смеяться уже не тянет. — Если это опять твои шуточки…  
— Никаких шуточек, — Санджи садится на стол и закуривает. — Есть ты, придурок-маримо. Есть я, весь такой цветочек в пыли. И есть злой рок, который заставил меня втрескаться не в Нами-сан, или прелестнейшую русалочку, или просто очаровательную леди, а в тебя. Вот я и не знаю, что теперь делать.  
— И ты предложил потрахаться, — говорит Зоро. И эмоций на его лице уже нет. Совсем никаких.   
— Это был план А, — уточняет Санджи. — И если б не твое тугодумие, он бы сработал. На пиратских кораблях, знаешь ли, это нормальная практика. Отсутствие женщин, крепкая мужская дружба и сакэ только способствуют. Я с детства плаваю, разного навидался. Это просто у нас команда такая… Идиотская.   
Зоро все еще молчит, и Санджи тоже затихает. А что тут добавишь? Все, что мог, уже выложил, да и в такой доступной форме, что даже болван с водорослями вместо мозгов поймет.  
— Нет, — отвечает, наконец, Зоро.  
—Что — нет? — Санджи переспрашивает и закуривает новую. Хотя чего уж, и так все ясно.  
— Твой план. Не сработал бы, — Зоро подходит ближе, почти вплотную, черт бы его побрал, разве можно так… — И это даже не из-за тебя. Просто… Есть человек. И я так не могу.   
— Кто? — глухо спрашивает Санджи. А вот это плохо. Это совсем паршиво. Санджи знает таких, как Зоро. Однолюбы. Если уж выбрали — то навсегда, и тут хоть с бубнами пляши, хоть сакэ спаивай — им все побоку. Не подействует.  
— Луффи. — Зоро произносит капитанское имя почти мечтательно, и Санджи понимает, что знал ответ с самого начала. — Раньше я думал, что просто пойду за ним, пока это не будет мешать моей цели. Теперь я знаю, что буду идти за ним всегда. Я не задумывался над этим, пока ты не сказал, но… Люблю его, что уж.   
Зоро говорит все это и улыбается. Не губами, а где-то там, в глубине, этой чертовой улыбкой, от которой щелкает выключатель, загорается внутренний свет, и даже у тупого мечника вместо вечного кирпича на лице появляется что-то живое и настоящее. Любит, да. Такое не подделаешь. Иррациональная обида на Луффи больно жжется. Почему их чертов капитан успел первым, и выключатель щелкает именно на него?   
— А он что? — помолчав, спрашивает Санджи, не зная точно, хочет ли он услышать ответ.  
— Луффи не знает, — говорит Зоро, и свет в его глазах медленно гаснет. — И не надо оно ему. Учти, тебе тоже лучше придержать свой язык. Проболтаешься — убью.  
— Ты просто идиот, — вздыхает Санджи. — Хуже, чем я думал. Скажи ему.  
— Как? — Зоро смотрит на него, и во взгляде — почти просьба о помощи.   
— Просто, — Санджи спрыгивает со стола и тушит сигарету. — Луффи не такой придурок, каким кажется. В крайнем случае ничего не изменится, продолжишь себе спокойно страдать.   
Зоро молча кивает, и на его лице читается работа мысли.   
— Спасибо, — наконец, выдавливает он. — Санджи.   
— Не думай, что я такой добренький, — Санджи хмурится. — Просто не хватало еще выслушивать твое нытье.  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь, тупой кок, — снова бесится Зоро, и Санджи радуется тому, что Зоро, в отличие от него, куда как хуже разбирается в людях, и не сможет догадаться, что творится у него в душе.  
Когда через несколько дней он относит коктейль Нами-сан, то замечает то, что видеть бы не хотел: Зоро сидит на палубе. Луффи примостился рядом, опустив голову ему на плечо, и болтает. Ладонь Зоро — у Луффи на колене, будто так и надо, а взгляд — непривычно мягкий. И улыбаются оба: радостно и одинаково глупо.  
— Эй, Санджи, а мясо еще осталось? — Луффи машет ему рукой, заметив, и Санджи не знает, как реагировать. Команда — это живой организм. Ненавидеть капитана — как ненавидеть собственное сердце, пытаться вырвать его и наивно полагать, что сможешь выжить. Он не имеет права предать капитана после того, как пошел за ним по собственной воле. Луффи смотрит на него, склонив голову, и Санджи усмехается.  
— Вымоешь пол, ничего не разбив — дам кусочек.  
— Ура, Санджи, ты — чудо! — Луффи схватывается, подпрыгивает и мчится на кухню.  
— Я ему помогу, — говорит Зоро и тоже встает с насиженного места.  
На мгновение они оказываются слишком близко.  
— Ты все-таки сказал ему? Поздравляю.  
— Нет, — Зоро качает головой. — Он сам все как-то понял, и ну… Мы теперь вместе. Ладно, пойду, а то он полкухни переломает.   
Санджи кивает на автомате и поднимается отдать Нами коктейль. Нет никакой разницы, первым успел Луффи или последним, когда он — единственный. Санджи понимает это с горькой отчетливостью, как и то, что ненавидеть за счастье нельзя. Но обо всем этом можно будет подумать и потом. Наверняка он знает только одно: его место — здесь, в этой команде, на этом корабле, на этой кухне. Хотя на нее в ближайшие полчаса лучше не входить: увидеть капитана на своем разделочном столе он еще не готов. 


End file.
